


Let Me Entertain You

by afirezayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, College AU, Dom Louis, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Student Harry, Sub Harry, harrys a student auditioning for louis's play, louis's a director, theatre kink? is that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afirezayn/pseuds/afirezayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been forced to audition for the school's musical. He had no intention of finding love in the person who saw every flaw in him, yet every perfection, Louis. His director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Entertain You

 

In just a pair of socks, Harry had never been more stressed.

He slid around his dorm, as the clock ticked. His clothes were scattered across his floor, like fallen leaves on a sidewalk. Harry grabbed his phone and dialed his best mate, Niall, and set it down while he found a nicer outfit.

"Whaaat," Niall's voice groaned. Harry probably woke him up. It's only 9 AM.

"You bastard. I can't back out of this audition," Harry yelled, pulling on a white tee shirt.

"Not my fault!"

"Yes it is."

"Innocent until proven guilty, my friend." Niall's trying to study law. It's not working.

"You have class in like 10 minutes, by the way. So I recommend you head out as well," Harry was now fully clothed at least. He only had two hours of sleep, for the anxiousness of his first audition was eating him.

"Don't let the nerves get to your head. It's just the director and writer who'll see your audition. No one else," Niall tries to be a good friend.

"I don't even know what to expect! I've never done an audition in my entire life, and it's been years since I last sang," It's true. Harry has no musical theatre background whatsoever, but growing up everyone said he had a nice voice. Niall was everyone. He'd always push his best mate to try songs out in front of him, or if he could, a crowd. He had potential, and potential needs to be noticed.

Harry decided to ignore his hair and put a hat on.

"You'll do great, mate." Niall hung up.

 

\- - -

 

Harry sat outside his school's theater, which was quite large. He didn't feel deserving of it. He sat, jittering, curious as to why no one was waiting for an audition.

Harry was the last one.

 

The doors bursted open and two lads covered in facial hair and tattoos were laughing as they strutted.

"Poor thing, probably tone deaf or somethin'!" The darker haired one said.

"Absolutely horrific. We're never doing this again," The other put his sunglasses on. Harry caught his glance, and stood up. They had to be in charge of this "thing".

"Um, excuse me?" Harry softly spoke. The two didn't hear him, but surely they saw him. Rude, Harry thought.

"I've come to audition!" Harry raised his voice. He steps on his tippy toes as if it'll make him heard more. He didn't go through all this trouble for nothing.

"Right, but I don't know if we can take any more. Next time, man," one of them said.They were getting into their car, and Harry literally _ran_ up to the window.

"My god, Zayn start the car," the man in the passenger seat whispered sharply.

"Please, I'm Harr-"

"Zayn start the fucking car."

"Maybe we should listen to him?" The "Zayn" guy nodded to Harry, making him smile. Why was this other guy so tough?

"You look like a 15 year old who's parents won't let them go to Coachella. I'm not sure if I have any more time to waste," the other guy said. Snob.

"Shut up, Lou. You barely did your part back in there. As fun as it was making fun of everyone. I still at least jotted down some notes. You did nothing," Zayn unlocked the doors. Harry was flushed with relief.

"Go back in there, listen to him fucking sing, and run a page. Alright? Is that too hard?" Zayn chuckled and pushed his friend out of his car.

"You're not coming with?" Harry asked. Zayn shook his head and shooed us along. Louis walked at a quick pace and Harry struggled to keep up.

"Thanks, by the way. This is my first year at this college. Er. uh.. I've never really done this before. I've always wanted to! Actually, I haven't. Well--" Louis cut him off.

"Look, I don't care if you grew up watching Annie everyday, or if you're some wannabe underground artist who has free tracks on iTunes and this is your only chance to be a star. This isn't really that type of thing. Zayn and I, we just got bored wrote a script and some songs. This isn't like auditioning for Broadway." He took off his sunglasses, and stare up into a taller Harry. He had this hint of annoyance in his eye.. or was it judgement?

Whatever it was, it made Louis's blue eyes look _amazing_. Oddly to Harry, he loved it.

Not saying another word as they walked through the fairly dark auditorium.

“God, I don't know where anything is, it's pitch black. Where are the lights in here?” Louis muttered.

“Backstage, right?” Harry guessed.

Louis ignored him and continued to feel the walls for a switch. Harry ran backstage and carefully found the controls for lights. He ran his fingers up the switch for House lights.

 “SHIT. FUCK. WHY.”

Harry ran out and found Louis on the floor with his hand grasping his head. He chuckled a bit.

 “You good?”

“No I’m not fucking _good_ get away from me.”

Harry thought about getting Zayn, but he assumed Louis was alright.

“You know, I’ve sung to kids at the hospital nearby. Taught them music stuff, all that. It gives them a sweet distraction from all the pain and illnesses. I’ve been told I have the power to cure,” Harry semi-lied. He would volunteer to do music at the children’s hospital, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help them the way he wanted to.

“Charming,” Louis stood up and groaned. “I just ran into the wall. I don’t need the healing powers of Mother Harry.”

Harry laughed and went over to help him sit down in a chair. Louis was so tiny compared to him, and while grabbing his arm, Harry noticed his tattoos. One that stood out was a rope on his wrist. He admired tattoos, as he had plenty himself, but it always strikes interest in him as to why people get their tattoos. Louis was already irritated, so asking about his life choices would definitely give Harry zero chances of being in this play. Louis passes him sheet music, and a scene. He points up to the stage, and Harry goes.

“I’m Harry Styles. I’ll be auditioning for the role of Walt.”

 

\- - -

 

Harry wasn’t comfortable at all. The songs weren’t in favor of his range, and he felt no connection with the character. Louis grimaced during his audition, which wasn’t a good sign. But, the entire time he noticed the way Louis played with his fingers, making his tattoos dance. The way Louis brushed his hair out of his face and squinted at his papers. It killed him when Louis gave up the squinting and got out his glasses. He looked great in glasses. There was a point when Louis slouched and spread his legs out, biting the end of his pencil, as he listened to Harry sing. Harry’s voice faded away, and his mouth gaped. Louis snickered at him.

It was obvious there was some tension in the room before, but its a completely different tension now.

 After reading the lines together, Louis reading as Walt’s conscious that goes back and forth with Walt, Harry got bored. His emotions started to lack, and he gave up.

He gave in.

He gave into Louis.

 

The two were now sat on the edge of the stage running the scene.

"If she'd been there, I'd be here," Louis read. It was the most cliche script Harry had ever seen.

"I need more than just.." Harry stopped, "Sorry, Louis."

"What's the matter? Keep going we're almost done," Louis raises his eyebrows.

"There's nothing clicking for me. You're right, actually, I did waste your time. Are there any other roles besides Walt open? I don't think it's the best for me," Harry felt so embarrassed. He thought he could do it, but as always he'd let himself down.

"It wasn't a waste of time," Louis spoke softly, "You think I would've let Zayn boss me around like that if you weren't cute. I'm the leader of this duo I call the shots. I did this for you."

"You treated me like shit," Harry laughed. He was blushing from Louis calling him cute.

"You were painfully annoying. I promise I won't do that again, though" Louis stared into Harry. His hands were clenched. He needed something to hold onto.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Did you have any feedback for my singing or anything?" He nervously asked.

Harry refused to look into Louis's eyes again. There was something about them. Choosing to have them meant to give up everything else. It was like his whole world yearned for Louis and it was all or nothing. He needed to give himself to Louis.

Louis's hands were still closed. When Harry looked up, he was there. Harry let out his breath, and his heart started pounding. The anticipation for anything to happen was eating him. He couldn't stand feeling so vulnerable with Louis; having the most seductive gaze being thrown at him that only wants take back with it his entire heart.

"You were flat as hell."

Harry felt so embarrassed. In front of such a beautiful guy as Louis, he didn't even sing properly. Louis's expression didn't change, though. He was still searching Harry's eyes.

"I didn't really have time to warm up," Harry tries to excuse himself. There's so much going on. Harry's questioning his entire passion for music, and Louis is just _there_. That should be all. That Louis's _just there_. But it's not all.

They're both there. Sitting on the edge of the stage, closer than they were at the beginning. Only centimeters apart, both set down their scripts. Louis only made the space between them smaller, somehow. Their necks were hugging, and Louis's mouth brushed Harry's hair as he spoke softly.

"You're lucky I did."

Harry's heart stopped, and his eyes full of desire. Louis gave him a look, and Harry leaned back, using his elbows to prop himself up. Louis jumped on top of him, and straddled him. He took in the sight for a second. Below him was a beautiful 18 year old boy, who was craving Louis. Nothing turned him on more.

Louis leaned down and met Harry's lips. They kissed slowly, gently, then picking up intensity. Louis bit Harry's lip, and Harry let out a whimper. He couldn't believe it. Harry tried bringing his hips up, getting any closer to Louis. He replied by grinding over his clothed erection. Both were immensely hard. Harry pulled off his shirt and Louis sat up and unbuttoned his shirt never taking his eyes off this boy. Harry undid his belt and Louis slapped him.

"Just like your acting, pathetic. Watch the real performer, little boy. Stealing the spotlight isn't something I approve of," Louis smirked at Harry. He leaned down again onto Harry and kissed from his neck all the way down to his hips. Harry seemed so fragile, and needed to be treated with the gentlest lips. As if one touch by Louis could make Harry fall apart, but in the best way possible.

"Sit back, relax, and all that shit they say," Louis was enjoying himself. Finding his v-line, Louis lightly licked, and Harry flinched. He then pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Stunned by his cock, Louis kissed Harry.

Louis took Harry's dick in his hands for a moment, admiring it. Harry stared at him. Louis leaned down and enclosed his lips around Harry's cock. Going down on it, he sucked gently and slowly. He stopped and just gazed at Harry, his lips barely leaving Harry's tip and his tongue dancing around his length. Harry whimpered, which only made Louis want him more. He had one hand controlling Harry now, and one hand pumping himself. The hand on Harry grabbed his bum and squeezed every time Harry let out a sound.

The empty auditorium was echoing with their moans and sighs. It was a melody of pure desire and bliss.

"Please," Harry whispered. Louis only replied with grasping Harry’s cock and licking just the tip again. It wasn’t enough, and he knew it. In one second, Harry shoved his whole cock into Louis’s mouth. He gagged a little at first, and Harry apologized. Shaking his head, Louis continued to suck Harry, as Harry thrusted into his mouth.

Never taking his eyes off of him, Louis turned Harry on his back. Before getting a condom out of his wallet, Louis unbuttoned his pants and threw them off the stage. He spread Harry's legs apart and got on top of him.

“Read your lines for me again,” Louis whispered. Harry looked at him like a child looks at their parent when asking _“Are we there yet?”_ , except Harry was thinking _“Are you gonna fuck me yet?”_

Harry tried to squirm out of Louis, to make him happy, but Louis only tightened his knees around his torso. He handed him his script on the floor in front of him.

Louis leaned down and started to kiss Harry’s back, his shoulder blades, his neck, and bit his earlobe before whispering, “Show me what makes you stand out from the others.”

Harry started to read slowly, and quietly. Louis then spread Harry’s cheeks apart a bit, and entered himself. Harry’s whole body felt tense around him. His hands gripped the papers with Zayn and Louis’s words, crumpling it.

“Relax babe, I’m the only one in the audience. I’m the only one you need to please.”

With that, Harry fully gave into Louis.

 

Louis fucked Harry so good. Harry felt so good. He could barely form words anymore, and threw the script to the side. All that came from Harry was come.

Louis had beads of sweat running down his face, grasping Harry’s hips. He slid in and out, varying in pace. He then pulled out, and turned Harry on his back. The fact that they were fucking onstage with faint stagelights glistening their inked bodies made it even more enjoyable to both of them.

“You're so beautiful,” Louis kissed Harry who was lying down.

“You too, Louis. You too,” Harry gazed at the man above him, in awe.

“Do you think Zayn’s wondering where we are?” Louis asks.

“Do you think I fucking care about Zayn? Make me come,” Harry whined. Louis’s pretty chuckles echoed through the space. Shy little Harry who would have done anything for a piece of Louis's time was the center of his attention now.

Louis entered Harry again, but fucking him quicker. Not stopping to slow down, not wasting any time. Harry’s orgasm was close.

“Lou- I.. I..” They both came at the same time, and Louis slid out. His cum splat all over Harry. They laid there, speechless.

“Did I get the part?,” Harry says in the dorkiest way and Louis literally tries getting up to find his clothes. Harry grabs his arm and they tumble down.

“You’re something, Harry.”

 

\- - -

 

Louis casually came up to the car, to a napping Zayn. Pounding on the window glass, he jolted up and let him in.

"How was he?"

"Fucking amazing.”

Louis watched as Harry walked back to his car across the lot. Every step he took seemed to feel like he was stepping on Louis’s heart. It gave him pain that he wasn’t with him anymore.

"Big words there, Lou. You didn't even think he had it in him."

"Well, I found myself a star."


End file.
